Nala Holt
'Nala Holt '''is a main character featured in the story,''Nothing Is Ever As It Seems. She's the best friend of Kendall Murphy and Marley Sun. She's also the daughter of Alicia and Oliver Holt and the younger sister to Alexis Holt.She had a one night stand in San Francisco with Skylar Wilson and is currently carrying his baby. Biography Prior To Chapter 1 Audriana Rae Holt was born to Oliver Holt and Alexis Holt.She is of Mexican and Caucasian descent.She was born when her older sister,Alexis,was a year and a half years old. Liliana Holt was orginally born in San Francisco but moved to California with her family when she was 2 years old. At the age her grandmother dubbed her the nickname Nala,(due to her obsession with The Lion King) and she's been going by it since. She met her best friend,Kendall Murphy,when she was four and they both attended the same preschool.Ever since her and Kendall have been the best of friends.The two do everything together. They are unseparable. At the age of seven,she met Marley Sun when they went to the same elementary school.She became another close friend of hers beside Kendall. She also met Violet and Jeff.The five became good friends,hanging out a lot with each other. Right before her freshman year,she decided to spend the summer with her adopted grandmother in San Francisco. It was supposed to be a simple vacation right before she went into highschool. She didn't expect to meet Skylar Wilson. Just like her,Skylar was visiting. It was a whirlwind romance for the both of them.They were instantly drawn to each other. Nala saw nothing wrong with having a summer romance. She never expected to see Skylar again and decided to not second think it. So when Skylar seduced her,she didn't regret it as much as she should have. She let Skylar take her virginity and her heart. Personality Nala is a natural rebel.She has a spitfire for a tongue.She has a wild side and loves to have fun and just party. She is a natural wildchild. People that want to have a good time hang around her. Her and Kendall are sometimes polar opposites which makes their friendship work. Gallery N..jpg|Milo Holt (the son of Skylar and Nala) Season One Overview Grade Freshman Chapter 1/School's In Nala first appeared holding a pregnancy test after discovering that she was pregnant.She then appeared with her family and was guilty when she thought about how her pregnancy would affect them.She was later seen talking with Jeff and Marley.She's caught gazing at Skylar and is teased by Jeff and Marley.She's later in the bathroom thinking about her secret, when she's confronted by her sister's friend, Becca.Becca pushes her to talk and in return,Nala just politely declines.She's later seen having lunch with her friends when Marley questions her.She thinks about telling them about her pregnancy.Marley then brings up Nala,going back to the question to whether Nala likes him or not.Nala continues to deny that she does Chapter 2/It Doesn't Have To Be You Chapter 3/Do You Know What I know Chapter 4/Why Is It So Hard Chapter 5/Wait Til You Find Out Chapter 6/Rumors Chapter 7/Talk,Talk,Talk Chapter 8/Dealing Chapter 9/Confrontation Time Chapter 10/Leaving Chapter 11/What To Do,What To Do Chapter 12/What Happens Now Chapter 13/All These Decisions Chapter 14/Everyone Has A Thought Chapter 15/Out of School Season Two Overview Grade On the road to becoming a sophmore Chapters Chapter 1/So Hard To Move On Chapter 2/One More Option Chapter 3/The Final Decision Chapter 4/The Baby Shower Chapter 5/Baby Preppin Chapter 6/One Night At Camp....... Chapter 7/Can Change Everything Chapter 8/Adjusting To The New Chapter 9/It's Almost Time Chapter 10/A Night In Manhattan Chapter 11/Arrival Time Chapter 12/Hellos and Goodbyes Relationships Kendall Murphy (Best Friend) Kendall is considered to be one of Nala's best friend,having known each other from an early age.She was the first one she told she was pregnant.They often confide in one another.They can also have arguments but always forgive each other and reconcile.It is is implied that they see each other as sisters. Skylar Wilson (Frenemy;Co-parent) Marley Sun (Best Friend) Cassie Nite (Friend) Taylor Brooks (Enemy) Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Female Characters Category:Teen Mothers